


Unspoken

by casgirlat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Heartbreak, Jack kline - Freeform, M/M, Mixtape, Pain, Spn fandom, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, jack the nephilim - Freeform, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlat221b/pseuds/casgirlat221b





	Unspoken

“Can you tell me about him?” Jack asked Dean one day, as he walked into the elder Winchester’s room. 

“Him?” 

“My father… Castiel.”

Dean almost asked Jack to talk to Sam about it and to leave him alone but he relented.

“Unlike most angels, Cas was not a douchebag,” Dean started. “He loved humanity and he always put others’ well being over his own. He was selfless and he cared deeply about everything and everyone.”

Jack was now listening very intently to Dean’s words. 

“He was a good soldier, but he was more than that. He was family…”

Dean could feel a lump forming in his throat. He took a deep breath to keep his voice steady and continued,

“He was my best friend and… and sometimes more.”

“You loved him?” Jack’s head was tilted slightly to the left as he looked at Dean with a questioning look. 

Dean was about to get defensive and shut Jack out and deny everything. He wanted to tell Jack that what he was implying was absurd. But before he could say anything, Dean’s eyes fell on the mixtape by his bed. It was slightly cracked from the number of times he had thrown it against the wall in frustration at Chuck. He had even been mad at Cas for not sticking to their plan. He was mad at Cas for getting killed. 

Dean cleared his throat and looked at Jack to see the nephilim still looking at Dean with a questioning look. 

“I love him,” Dean agreed, his voice barely a whisper. “I was in love with Castiel and my biggest regret is that I never got a chance to tell him that.”


End file.
